


[podfic] not!fic about boys & their guitars

by croissantkatie



Category: Bandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie





	[podfic] not!fic about boys & their guitars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not!fic about boys & their guitars](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9580) by argentumlupine. 



[download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?70tc2qszg3dbg8t)

mp3 / 8:56 / 8MB


End file.
